


chicken and chillin (with ghosts)

by pinkichor



Series: hey there demons [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ghost Hunter AU, M/M, Mention of Death, That's it, a single mention of mark, also afterthought there is taehyung in one small part too, and a mention of matt from kard, and jackson passed out that one time in escape room so you know, bam is at the end, but nothing grand, buzzfeed unsolved au, jinyoung is more believing but still the hey demons, just the low level stuff, literally just, mark from michigan lmao, mention of fires and illnesses, no one gets dragged and nothing is thrown around so, okay bye lmao, old buildings, paranormal activity, so if that scares you probably don't read, the usual haunted tags:, this isn't as exaggerated as it should be but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkichor/pseuds/pinkichor
Summary: “Okay, okay. Let them chicken and chill if they want. Just know, if I die tonight from a mysterious plague, remember that I loved you. And also, that it wasn’t Mark that tore a hole in your favorite hoodie; it was me.”“Just know that I knew it was you and also if you die tonight it’s because I murdered you for it. Let’s do this.”





	chicken and chillin (with ghosts)

**Author's Note:**

> it's unbeta'd and written purely for fun so like what's following character personality lmao 
> 
> i hadn't watched a single buzzfeed unsolved until today when i watched like. 15 or smth episodes and A said "hey that's jinyoung" and I was like "and jackson would get so scared" and then the au was born. Idk if there will be more or not but for now just this exists. It wasn't meant to exist but it does now, also thanks to the great J who gave me dialogue ideas. 
> 
> also recently i've read a lot of sassy/bitchy jinyoung fic so that also contributes to part of his character but anyway.

“God why the fuck are we _sleeping_ here again?” Jackson shivered, trying to see their supposedly haunted room with a small flashlight.

 

“Well,” Jinyoung started. He finished adjusting the tripod and looked back at Jackson. “ _Someone_ called me and said ‘hey, wouldn’t it be fun if we had a _sleepover_ at a _haunted mansion_?’ And I said, ‘sure, let’s just feed the ghosts and paint their fucking nails and play spin the bottle while we’re at it.’”

 

Jackson feigned shock at being exposed. He also rustled the bucket of buffalo chicken wings out of a plastic bag. “Maybe ghosts get hungry, too. And lonely. Let’s gossip about their gardener or something.”

 

Jinyoung sighed, joining Jackson on the old, creaky floor anyway. He couldn’t argue that a life as a ghost may get boring. Only those that died with you to talk to, so playing with humans was probably just a source of entertainment. Dinner and a movie. Maybe they simply fed on fear and that energy they turned into knocking on walls or pushing flashlight buttons.

 

Jinyoung _wanted_ to believe in a spiritual plane of existence, mostly so he could look forward to fucking with humans after he was dead, too, but most of the evidence he saw had some explanation based in reality. Especially the older the house was, the less insulated and ricketier it was. This mansion wasn’t any different. It was extravagantly large, hundreds of rooms and probably rats scratching up between the walls. It was now a touring site externally, but only a select few had access to the inside.

 

 This room in particular hadn’t been significantly touched in at least twenty years. Only a couple investigative teams had been in there. The building originally had been an early form of an orphanage, and after a mysterious fire burnt part of the east wing rooms down, a wealthy counsel man by they name of Dover had it renovated, but left the original part of the building intact. To this day, no one knew what caused the fire or why it only spread on the east side and stopped.

 

It was then used as a school in the late 19th century, but the children were reported to move strangely at times, or stare at nothing, and even threatened to set the school on fire. Dover died with his wealth and had no known kin, and the school eventually closed doors. It had been for sale and the Tann family moved in, but after ten years worried about the burning smell, the moved out and it’s been vacant since.

 

They were here because supposedly when it was an orphanage, it had the highest amount of deaths due to sickness and food rations. Some of the sightings have included a nurse wandering the hall, crying, and a full body apparition of various children, and sometimes even Dover himself.

 

And this room was rumored to be locked at all times, and that perhaps it was for a caretaker who had fallen ill, and later for Dover’s wife who also fell ill. The odd thing was how comfortable and ornate it was, almost like a parlor. There was a luxury couch against the left wall, a window right above. Adjacent to that wall was the bed Jackson and Jinyoung were going to be sleeping in. And like any old cozy room, there was a fanciful cream and burnt umber rug over the otherwise wood flooring.

 

And that was where they sat down to eat. The couch could probably fall apart if they sat on it, or leave buttprints in the layer of dust and as much as Jackson desperately wanted to leave his mark somehow, a buttprint was not exactly the aesthetic way of doing that.

 

Jinyoung rustled in his bag and set down an empty bottle between them.

 

“You’re really gonna play spin the bottle?”

 

“Why not? Seven minutes in heaven, right? _They_ don’t get any, _we_ don’t get any—”

 

“Excuse you! I give you plenty.”

 

“Want me to invite them to party or not?”

 

“Okay, okay. Let them chicken and chill if they want. Just know, if I die tonight from a mysterious plague, remember that I loved you. And also, that it wasn’t Mark that tore a hole in your favorite hoodie; it was me.”

 

“Just know that I knew it was you and also if you die tonight it’s because I murdered you for it. Let’s do this.”

 

The cameras switched into night vision mode with the lack of light. There was the empty bottle to play with, flashlights of course, and the various surfaces to knock or creak or whisper through. Jinyoung placed his flashlight, _on_ , to the side with the bulb facing towards them.

 

“Okay kids. Or wife. Or caretaker. Let’s play a game.”

 

Jackson was already praying for his life.

 

“If you think Jackson is ugly, just turn the flashlight off. If you want him to catch your deadly fever, make the bottle move. And if you wished this entire building had burned down, whisper in Jackson’s ear.”

 

“Dude, why bring me into this?”

 

“You literally brought us here. It’s fair. So, ghost friends,” Jinyoung said louder, “what’s it gonna be?”

 

Jackson could only hold silence for ten seconds. “Why don’t we just leave? Is that like, okay?”

 

“Don’t you dare get up.”

 

“I just wanna sit next to you. I might pass out.”

 

“You passed out like _once_.”

 

“Once every location.” With the darkness, Jackson just saw even darker shadows in the corner of his eye and his complete fear shivered up his spine. “If you’re gonna enlist fucking ghosts to murder me, I’m just gonna enjoy these wings while I can.”

 

“Please, you know we’ll cuddle in bed.”

 

“Still gonna enjoy my wings.”

 

“Maybe one of the ghost kids live in here now. Huh, ghost kid? You hungry?”

 

The flashlight dimmed off. Jackson dropped his chicken wing and screeched, crawling as fast as he could over to Jinyoung. He was still screaming after he clung to Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung laughed and tried to calm him down, patting his back. “Now that we fed you, spin the bottle if you want us to sleep here.”

 

Jackson slapped Jinyoung’s chest. “You fucker! Why would you ask that?” He curled up further against Jinyoung in case something reached for his ankles and dragged him out of the room.

 

But in the second of silence, there was the sound of glass rolling and when Jinyoung turned the light on again, the bottle was at a different angle. “What the shit Jinyoung! We’re gonna die, I really invited us to be murdered.”

 

“Jackson.” Jinyoung glared at the floor, half worried and half plotting how to best kill Jackson and frame it on the rumored spirits of the house.

 

Jackson closed his eyes tighter. “What do you see?” He whispered. “Is there a child?”

 

“It’s. Your. Chicken.”

 

“I dropped it…didn’t I.” Jackson didn’t question it because he knew the answer.

 

“There’s buffalo sauce…”

 

“Jinyoung, I can fix it.”

 

“On an _irreplaceable_ 18th century carpet.”

 

Jackson darted away and picked up the floor-poisoned chicken wing. Indeed, left behind on the white pattern of the rug was an orange-brown sauce stain.

 

“I can pay for a cleaning service.”

 

“We’re in a different country, in a two hundred and some year old building on the good grace of Taehyung’s kindness and social circle, and you think you can just _pay_ for it to be _cleaned_. If you pay for one stain, you pay for it all Jackson! This entire room would be dusted, windex-ed, scraped clean of any spooky residue, along with your fucking buffalo sauce!”

 

“Okay spooky residue sounds weird like. Is it visible with a blacklight or something?”

 

“I dunno! I don’t want to see it if it is!”

 

“Ghost jizz.”

 

Jinyoung smacked the back of Jackson’s head. “There might be children around.”

 

“What if we just took some red food coloring and told them it was a blood stain?”

 

“Old blood isn’t red! It’s like, brownish. But not this carpet brown.”

 

“How do you know what old blood looks like!”

 

“What do you mean how do I know? It’s _common knowledge_! Now figure out a way to get this out before we sleep.”

 

Jackson did his best to attempt a google search since they didn’t just carry bleach around with them, and he was pretty sure this house wasn’t stocked with any modern necessities like bleach or detergent, but the cell service inside this place was probably the worst part about it. He couldn’t get any sites to expand and load. During his struggle, Jinyoung carefully picked at the stain with the take-out bag and napkins. He dampened it a bit with some of their previously unopened water bottle.

 

“Professionally cleaning this probably costs our entire tuition _combined_.”

 

“We’re still paying that off.”

 

“My point, Jackson.”

 

“Is it coming off?”  


“I think so.” Jinyoung leaned closer to the carpet. “I think it’s almost gone. Barely noticeable.”

 

Jackson glanced over. “It’s still clearly there.”

 

“What? I don’t see anything.”

 

“Jinyoung.”

 

“How do you see it? Is it the _ghost_ of the buffalo sauce?”

 

Jackson adjusted his cap and sighed. “We should just leave. Let’s leave.”

 

“What about sleeping?”

 

“We can sleep in the airport.”

 

“Why don’t you ask? They wanted us to sleep here earlier.”

 

“But the _sauce_ …” Jinyoung snapped a glare at Jackson so fast he felt a year drain from his lifespan. “Okay,” he sighed. “Do you…,” Jackson groaned, shaking off some of his fear but it didn’t help. “Fuck. Just do _something_ if we should leave.”

 

He even held his breath in the silence, panicking inwardly at any regular creak he heard. Jackson heard a knock and he was out. “Okay! Good, we leave!” He shoved the bucket of wings back into the plastic bag, shoved the bottle in as well, and picked up his pack while Jinyoung folded up the tripod and took his own backpack, and they left the room and the building.

 

~*~

 

Just before their flight, Taehyung facetimed Jinyoung. “Hey, so. Matt inspected the room.”

 

“Oh, we didn’t leave anything did we?”

 

“Nothing but a buffalo sauce stain.”

 

“That? That was there when we got in. I took pictures of previous damage just in case.” Jinyoung kept his expression completely calm and unknowing. “There have been other investigators before us visit that room.”

 

And Jinyoung knew he had Taehyung because the current organization in charge of it didn’t start inspecting after “ghost hunting” teams left until the ones just before them, and they hadn’t gone into the rumored locked room, so there was no reason to inspect it. There wasn’t evidence to show that it _hadn’t_ been there before him and Jackson.

 

After clearing up the _misunderstandings_ and giving friendly goodbyes, Jackson shook his head. “Fucking shameless.”

 

“You love it. You made your mark on the place, and I just saved your ass from a million more dollars of debt.” Jinyoung swung his arm around Jackson’s shoulder. “When we land, you’re buying us ice cream.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Jackson chanced a side-glance. “Wang-gae?”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but put his head against Jackson’s. “Park-gae.”

 

~*~ 

 

In the commentary booth, Jinyoung scolds BamBam for having kept in the footage that focused on the buffalo sauce stain.

 

“It was a riveting plotline! I had no choice, hyung.”

 

“This is why you’re my least favorite.”

 

“At least it means I still have like one percent of your love.”

 

“One day I’ll just say I hate you and get it the fuck over with.”

 

“And then I’ll show you my wallet and you’ll be fine.”

 

“I hate you.” Jinyoung folded his arms.

 

BamBam pat down his jacket and jeans, and then shrugged. “IOU, hyung? I forgot it today.”

 

“You’re _dead._ I’m feeding you to demons first.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely terrible probably and I kept getting distracted lmao and I haven't written in so long i'm so sorry but i hope even a little of it was worth the read. 
> 
> Also, I am not implying I hate jinbam or anything bc i love all of got7 but like 88% of the time jjp are ready to wring my poor boy's neck lmao i love bammie :(( 
> 
> you can yell at me on [the twt](https://twitter.com/pinkichor) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkichor)
> 
> have a fabulous day and be sure to drink water <3


End file.
